fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuyo Morduin
|name = Tsuyo Ryokō |kanji = つよ•りょこう |romaji = Ryokō Tsuyo |alias = Silent Arsenal (無声の紋章 Musei no Monshō) Spirit of War (大戦の御霊, Taisen no Mitama) Fairy Tail's Lost Oberon (フェアリーテールの紛失オベロン, Fearītēru no Funshitsu Oberon) |race = Human |birthdate = June 24th |age = 18 (Pre-Timeskip) 25 (Post-Timeskip) |gender = Male |height = 176 cm (Pre-Timeskip) 186 cm (Post-Timeskip) |weight = 52.2 kg (Pre-Timeskip) 72.6 kg (Post-Timeskip) |eye color = Red |hair color = Brown |blood type = B+ |affiliation = Himself Seekers |previous affiliation = Silent Virtue |occupation = Wandering Mage |previous occupation = Junior Member of Silent Virtue |team = Seekers |previous team = Silent Virtue |partner = Kogū Hirokai Hogotsu Sezoku Kiso Nezashi |previous partner = None |base of operations = None |status = Active |relatives = Daitan Ryokō(Father)(deceased) Eiyo Ryokō(Mother)(deceased) Shumuon Tōrimichi(Uncle)(deceased) Makoto Nagatabi(Uncle)(deceased) Kidon Tōrimichi(Uncle)(deceased) Zetsumei Nagatabi(Uncle)(deceased) |magic = Requip: Hidden Warrior Sword Magic |weapons = Multiple Weapons |color = Red |text = White |image gallery = yes}} Tsuyo Ryokō (つよ•りょこう, Ryokō Tsuyo; Fearless Journey) is the son of Daitan Ryokō and Eiyo Ryokō, two Mages who's name's carries immense weight. He raised around the team that was know as Silent Virtue. This team was best known due their courage and their will to help people. They were seen as people that would come to help anyone no matter what the reason. This is something that Tsuyo looked up to them for, as he saw them as people who fought for truth and justice. When he was old enough, Tsuyo requested that he should be trained in their ways of combat and to accept their philosophy. At first, they all were reluctant, as they believed that they should wait till he was older. However they decided to train him after Daitan said it would be a good experience for him. They trained in various ways, as he wished to the strongest he could be. Years later, when he was celebrating his 13th birthday, there was an event that shock him to the core. The town that they were celebrating his birthday in was attacked by a group of unknown people. Silent Virtue left ready to charge into battle, but not without telling Tsuyo to stay away from the battle and head for safety. He disregard this and went to help them. When he got there, he saw that they were putting up a good fight but were still getting beaten. He tried to help but was only attacked, being knocked unconscious. When he came to, he found himself in a clinic and learned the news of his dead family. After that, he changed. After 5 years, he is now currently Wandering Mage, traveling around Earthland to become stronger and discover any information on the Mages that killed his family. He has recently created his own team known as Seekers. He specializes in Requip and using various other weapons and has earned various names but is primarily known as the Silent Arsenal. He is also known as Fairy Tail's Lost Oberon and has a extreme dislike for this name. Tsuyo is also the main protagonist of the the series, Fairy Tail: Seekers. Appearance Tsuyo Ryokō is a well-looking person, often said to have a air around him that draws people into him. He takes the appearance of a cold teenager, emotionless being one word to describe the expression that is usually on his face. Interestingly, he didn't always has such a look cold look. He most likely adopted this expression after the death of his family, most likey as a means to cope with the tragedy. Tsuyo has a light tan skin complexion, as he has shown to have acquired through various hours of out in the sun, most likely doing traveling and other things. Tsuyo has shown to possess a muscular physique, as he has revealed to have great sized biceps, quite defined triceps, muscular forearms, muscular pectorals, and a muscular abdomen. This shows off the fact that he is built for power, although he does still possess a great amount of speed. It is noted that Tsuyo has a scar located on his back, running vertically; This scar appears to be rather jagged, as though he was attacked with unorthodox weapon of sorts. Tsuyo is also rather tall for his age as he stands at 176 cm, making him an impressive 5 feet and 9 inches. He states that he probably inherited his tall height from his father, seeing as he was 184.2 cm, which is a proximity 6 feet. He has auburn hair, the same color of his mother's. He has shown to take pride in this as he styles it in a shaggy yet orderly manner. Although Tsuyo likes his hair color, he sometimes wish that it was the same color as his father's, which is a crimson color, as he states it has a unique flare to it. His eyes are small in size and sharp in shape, giving him a intimidating look at times, especially when he is glaring at his enemy or someone who has angered him. His eyes color is also something that Tsuyo has gained from his mother, as it is a soul piercing red. The color of his eyes adds to his intimidating look, as it can easily frighten people. When people usually looking into Tsuyo's eyes, they state they are looking at an emotionless being, that cares little for anyone. However Kogū states that they are and says that his eyes actually show all his emotions, saying that they are the wind to his soul. When it comes to clothing, Tsuyo has a peculiar sense of fashion. He prefers to wear rather long coats, often being colored red or black with a mixture of other light colors. When Tsuyo was younger, he often wore a outfit that was similar to his mother's, which is a school outfit. He wore a white button-up shirt which had a black necktie, that was covered by a thin orange hoodie. Over that was a black school jacket, which had white lining running along the left side of it. He also had a strange button on the let side of his jacket, very similar to the one his mother and uncle had. He had on a pair of thin black dress slacks and a pair of brown loafers. Later he switched up his attire, as it now consisted of a red trench coat, having many pockets along with a hood and stopping at his knees, mostly due to his tall height. Underneath that, he wears a black T-shirt, that is rather tight on his body, clinging to him. He also wears matching black pants, that are slightly lose, as a means to not cause any restriction in his fighting. He finishes this outfit with a pair of brown boots, most likely steel-toed. When he is in cold areas that require him to wear warm clothes, he will switch to a black long coat that has red lining running along the left side of it. Underneath that, he has on a white T-shirt that has the design of a red cross above his heart. He has on a pair of heavy black pants, protecting him from the cold, and a pair of black boots, allowing him to trek through the snow with ease. He also has a black scarf around his neck, previously belonging to his father. Personality Under Construction! Tsuyo is a rather cold person. He does not show any emotion or at least, does not let anyone see his emotions. He is extremely blunt, believing that beating around the bush is a waste of time and makes one ignorant to things. He prefers to stay silent, as he believes that silence is gift that should be treasured. Unfortunately with Kogū around, he won't be getting this anytime soon. He has a high tolerance for things that annoy him, as he has shown to put up with Kogū and Hogotsu's strange antics. However, even this cold teen will eventually lose his temper and snap, often threatening a person to simply stop there bickering. There is also another thing that Tsuyo has never accounted for, romantic interests. He is incredibly dense when it comes to girls as he never learned about this suggest. He becomes generally confused, thinking that the female that has romantic interest in him is either mentally ill or just acting strange. This is possibly the reason why he does not understand Kogū advances on him. There is another side of Tsuyo that few have seen, his kind side. Tsuyo generally shows this around people he considers close to him. While he does not reveal all his emotions, he reveals some. Tsuyo also deeply cares for his friends and loved ones. He cares for them, often worrying about them but never truly voices it aloud. He will protect them with all his strength, even if they get on his last nerves. His will to protect them comes mainly form watching his family get decimated before his very eyes. After this tragic event, he vowed to never lose a love one or he would die saving them. That was a promise-no, an oath. History Tsuyo is the son of Eiyo Ryokō and Daitan Ryokō, two powerful Mages and members of the group, Silent Virtue. Tsuyo was raised around the group, seeing as how they were all family. He was close to each member in various ways. He was trained by them when he was 8 as he wanted to become a member of Silent Virtue. However at the time when he was celebrating his 14th birthday in a nearby town, the said town was being attack and Golden Silence immediately headed into action. Tsuyo wanted yo come along but he was told to stay behind. Unfortunately, he was already beginning to develop that rebellious side that all parent love to hate and went after them. By the time, he caught up to them, he was witnessing the hordes of dead people and how his family was being practically destroyed by a group of mages, who were not even breaking a sweat. He charged forward, hoping to help, but only served as a hinderance as he was almost killed, if it wasn't for his mother taking a hit meant for him. After that, he was forced to watch as his family was utterly killed before his eyes. Once he witnessed that, he fainted and was discovered by Mages that were tasked to discover the destruction of the town. After being nursed back to health, he got up and left, with a need to become stronger and a thirst for revenge and answers.... Synopsis Main Storyline= {|width="1268px" border="0" |- |style="border: solid 1px #AAAAAA; padding: 5px; font-size:12px;"| Prologue Arc *'Hardened Innocence and Creation of Life' *'Thundering Robin Hood' *'Slipping Freedom' |-| Role-play= *The Three Slayers Collide |-| Storylines= Scorned Battle: Meeting of Fate *A Terror Sight: Meeting The Hunter Equipment Hakurei (博麗, Esteemed Companion): Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Way of Combat Master Swordsmanship: ''' When it comes to swordsmanship, Tsuyo is best known for specializing in such an art. Born and raised around almost everyone he knew using swords or at least bladed weaponry, Tsuyo began to take an interest in learning such an art. When first taking up the mantle of the sword, Tsuyo was rather bad, as he was unable to hold a sword correctly, leading to him going into a mini-depression, as he did not wish to disappoint his family, especially his father. However after hearing some questionable yet encouraging words from his Uncle Kidon, he got back up and began to retake his training. After that, he began to progress smoothly, picking up on certain movements and techniques almost mostly due to training until he drops, much to the chagrin of his mother. His skill in the art of the swordsmanship was later increased to the point where he was able to send out waves of air pressure, using his sword, although they were not able to used in combat as they were relatively weak. After his families demise, Tsuyo began to put all his drive into increasing his swordsmanship, wanting to be stronger. His skill gradually increased as years passed, he learned and mastered to a certain degree techniques that would leave some swordsman baffled at such bizarre yet incredible things that he is doing with his sword, some feat being unheard (at least to low ranking bandits that dare call themselves 'Swordsmen'). He has shown to use '''Sword Magic to increase the power of his attacks, letting him cause noticeable damage to his surrounding, depending on what technique he is using. When it comes to how Tsuyo fights with a sword, it is rather hard to interpret at moments. From what is gathered, Tsuyo prefers to fight using a combination of both swordplay and martial arts, as a means to confuse his opponents with the complex nature of his attacks. An example of this would be Tsuyo performing a rising slash using his sword and then bring his fist forward, striking a devastating push to his enemy, hitting the same spot that he hit and delivering twice the damage. Something interesting is that Tsuyo has began to learn the art of wielding two swords, although he is progressing rather slowly as he believes that it is not something that needs to have all his attention focussed on as it will distract him. *'Suikawari' (西瓜割, Watermelon Splitting): A technique that is simple on paper but is hard to execute perfectly. By holding his sword with both hand, Tsuyo will deliver a overhead slash, striking for his one of his opponent's vital areas or simply an object that . When the slash makes contact, it is able to cleave perfectly through an object or person's body, although the latter has not been successfully pulled off by Tsuyo, as every time he tries to do so he is comically interrupted. Another thing to note is that even if this attack misses, it will still unleash a great amount of air pressure from the force of the slash that is able to cut through solid rock. Tsuyo has also modified this to where he will hit his opponent with the flat side of his sword, leaving them dazed from the incredible force of the blow. He calls this move, Kidzuchi (木槌, Wooden Hammer). For one to show that they have full mastery over this technique, they must be able to split open a watermelon with a single slice, while using a rusted, dull sword. This is mostly to show that they are able to turn the a low-quality sword into the mightiest weapon of all. *'Tsubame Kiri' (燕切り, Swallow Cut): Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While Tsuyo has shown to rather reliant on his swordsmanship multiple times, it does not mean that he useless without it. His Uncle Shumon had began to teach the way of martial arts as a means to defend himself, in the chance that his sword is ever away from him or is broken in mid-comabat, although he takes extreme care of his sword for the latter to happen. When first learning to fight hand to hand, Tsuyo was actually better at it than he currently is with his sword. He said that something about using his hands to fight was rather natural and came to him rather easily, something that his uncle agreed with. He is able to use fast pace strikes, striking in areas that his opponent's leave vulnerable, allowing him to bring them down much faster. He can also employ impressive maneuvers when it comes to ducking and weaving around his opponents strikes, dancing around his opponents as a means to cause a great amount of confusion among them, allowing him to attack with the intention of a hungry wolf. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: When it comes to strength, Tsuyo is vastly known for his incredibly power. Remarkable Speed and Reflexes: Great Endurance: *''' High Durability:' Assorted Attributes Magical Abilities '''Immense Magic Power:' *'Second Origin Unlock' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic, such as Fire Magic; in addition, Telekinesis is shown to be frequently employed alongside it, in order for the user to maneuver several swords at the same time. A number of different blades can be employed for such Magic, with the most recurring ones being long-swords and katanas. In some cases, certain moves might even involve the change of the sword's properties, such as its length. By manipulating his magical energy into his sword, Tsuyo is able to unleash various types of attacks upon his opponents. This allows him to attack from a ranged perspective, opening up a huge variety of ways to attack his opponent. He generally tends to focus on using his sword magic mostly for mid-range but does have a close-range spell, that is used as a last attack in a desperate situation. *'Byakuya Senmetsu'(白夜殲滅, White Night Annihilation): Requip: The Hidden Warrior Requip: The Hidden Warrior (換装•隠士, Kansō: Inshi; lit. Express Equipmentary: The Hermit): Weapons *'Raging Fire Gauntlets': A pair of red gauntlet, that have a crystal blue in the middle that has an orange cross on top of it reading "Mōka Seisha," which translates to Fierce Blaze's Spirit. There are also flame-type designs covering the base of the gauntlets. **'Flight:' **'Increased Strength:' These gauntlets grant Tsuyo enchanced strength. This allows him to use this invoke stronger attacks when fight at close range. **'Fire Magic:' The gauntlets grant Tsuyo the ability to manipulate fire in diverse ways. ***'Kientō' (輝炎濤, lit. Luminous Flame Wave): Kientō is a powerful yet simple Fire Magic spell; however, it is shown to be capable of utilized in a diverse manner as to keep the foe guessing on which application that the user will unleash at any moment. Interestingly, the spell is channeled through the user's gauntlets; which possess the unique property of being capable of causing almost every substance to be manifested through them to become malleable. When performing this spell, the user releases their Fire Magic into their gauntlets—which intensify and converge the eternano particles used in the composition of the spell, before the gauntlets release the spell in the form of a powerful torrent of roaring flames— what makes this spell unique is that the user can modify its shape, range, etc. If they want to focus it into a stream, they can with frightening ease by spreading out the magical energy before it is kneaded and converted into flame; and they can transform it into a chaotic set of spiraling flames by distorting and randomly converging and separating the magical energy that is required to create the technique. It has diversity in a way that does not seem so generic. *'Fresh Breeze Spear' *'Twin Lightning Strike' *'Gelid Needle' Armors *'Robe of Celerity' *'Rampart Carapace' *'Illuminating Mantle' *'Bellicose Armor' *'Vermillion Slayer' Relationships Quotes Status This is Tsuyo's Status. This shows what is assumed to be Tsuyo's status with his special attributes being Emotions, which he seems to be lacking in or perhaps suppressing. It is unknown whether or not if these are Tsuyo's actual status as when he was interviewed, he would not say a word to them. It should also be taken into consideration that these stats do not include his various armor affects or enhancements. Trivia *His battle music is Nine Thou (Superstars Remix) by Styles of Beyond *Tsuyo's lack of speech and seemingly cold personality is actually a play on most characters, as they usually don't speak or show any emotions. *Here are some things about Tsuyo: **He enjoys peace and quiet of the morning. He also has a like towards three kinds of animals, Dragons, Black Panthers, and Wolves. ***'Dragons' represent Future Growth and Expansion. This symbolizes that Tsuyo still has much growing to do and can expand even greater in his power. ***'Black Panthers' represent Adventure and A Heroic Path. This symbolizes Tsuyo as he is currently on an long journey and is traveling down a path that a hero usually takes. ***'Wolves' represent the feeling of being threatened, lack of trust in someone or in yourself. This symbolizes Tsuyo as he has doubts in himself and does not trust that easily. **He has a dislike for stupid comments, and has a strange dislike for turtles. **He has actually beaten a group of people with just bread-sticks, earning the nickname Deadly Baker. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Weapon user Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Requip User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Participant at Galley